Hanging on by a Moment
by hazydaze
Summary: Sequel to Far, far away. Gwen has a choice to make, but who is the right choice? This is the final part I think.


Warnings: Sexuality

Spoilers: Up to 2x04 Meat.

Summary: Sequel to Far, far away. Gwen has a choice to make, but who is the right choice? This is the final part I think.

Word Count: 1336

Dedication for Lady Clark of Books who suggested more lyrics.

A/N: The song is Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse (No Name Face). Most of it is the same I just cut a couple of lines. Sorry I didn't post yesterday but I am building website that will host everything from fanfiction to episode summaries. Forgive the mess I've only just started. The URL is http://jackgwen. for changing,

Gwen sat at her desk eying the clock. She had gone home and made small talk with Rhys but her mind just wasn't in it.

"_Hey babe" Rhys had called out to her as she walked through the door. His face fell when he saw the blood on her clothing. Gwen followed his gaze, she shook her head, she had completely forgotten._

"_Not mine - it's Jack's" Gwen sighed as she put her bag down on the sofa. _

"_Is he alright?" Rhys asked, his mood becoming distant as it often did when Gwen spoke of Jack. _

"_Jack? Yeah he's as tough as old nails" Gwen smiled, she couldn't very turn round and say she was petrified beyond belief that Jack would die. _

"_Well that's good isn't it?" Rhys ventured again but Gwen had sunk back into her own thoughts which had been a daily occurrence since joining Torchwood. She just needed time to think._

_Time to think about Jack._

_**Starving for the truth,**_

_**Closer to where I started,**_

The tension inside the hub had eased up considerably since Jack and Gwen's 'fieldtrip'. But Ianto and Gwen still went of into their little world when they talked about Jack.

"I'm so confused" Gwen admitted, she knew it was completely strange to admit this to the man she knew her boss was having a relationship with.

"Jack is confusing" Ianto agreed.

"I think we've already said that" Gwen mused.

"Truth is truth" Ianto placed a friendly hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"I'm sure it is Yoda" Gwen smiled as she picked up the coffee Ianto had brought her. "Ianto, really - How would you feel…about…" Gwen let her sentence trail off.

"It would hurt…but…" Ianto turned away, he looked up to where Jack was in the conference room talking to Owen about something or other. "I'll have to let him go. I guess its like with you and Rhys I suppose"

Gwen felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when she thought about Rhys, she looked up to see Jack smiling back down at them.

_**Chasing after you,**_

Gwen hadn't really seen or spoken to Jack the whole day so she was surprised when he grabbed her at the waist as she was packing to leave.

"Gwen" Jack's tone was playful in her ear.

"Jack?" Turning around she suddenly felt incredibly shy in his presence. Nervously she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Jack's eyebrow twitched at tension he noticed in her body. Jack took a step back as if he was contemplating Gwen and his own body language became colder.

"Jack" Gwen said firmly as she held out her hand to him. But he didn't take it.

"Go home to your boyfriend Gwen Cooper" Jack said simply before walking away.

_**I'm falling more in love with you,**_

_**Letting go of everything I've held on to,**_

Gwen was shocked, so shocked she forgot to get in her car and drive home that she wandered through the streets of Cardiff. How many times could she see the same buildings but come to different answers. She knew she loved Jack and she knew she loved Rhys but it was nowhere near the same. Plus she never wanted to hurt Ianto.

"But I love him" Gwen sniffed into the air around her. _How could she have what she wanted if it hurt so many people?_

"Too busy thinking about everyone else Gwen" Owen called out to her. She blinked as if Owen was suddenly going to become a mirage.

"Owen?" Gwen called.

"Yeah I know you never thought you'd be getting advice from me" Owen muttered to himself. "But I'm going to do you a favour Gwen. You don't love Rhys not in the way you think he deserves which is fair enough as you did bang it out with me"

Gwen wrinkled her nose in distaste at his choice of words but mostly she knew he was right. "But…"

"But what? Ianto? He'll get over it, mostly he just fell into Jack's bed after Lisa" Owen rolled his eyes.

"You are a twat sometimes Owen" Gwen pushed his shoulder almost pushing him over.

"And you Gwen Cooper are a huge slut" Owen laughed, the camaraderie between the two had grown since Jack had left. "So? What are you waiting for?"

_**I'm standing here until you make me move,**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you,**_

So Gwen ran as fast as she could back the way she came, her laughter filled the silence as she went. She was completely crazy, so far round the bend she couldn't see straight.

Running back inside the hub, Gwen frantically looked for Jack who was nowhere to be seen. "Jack?!" Gwen called, her adrenaline pushing her body in to overdrive as she practically bounced around. Suddenly she was turning, the hub seemed to be spinning out of control. Gwen tried to breath but she couldn't, closing her eyes she tried to calm herself. But then she hit something solid, she was tempted to rub her elbow.

"Gwen?" Jack said softly as he held on to Gwen's face with his hands. Her eyes were still closed.

"Is that you Jack?" Gwen asked, she was sorely tempted to stay in her mind's version of events.

"What are you doing?" Jack let go of Gwen's face but she faltered slightly so Jack pulled her tight to his body to stop her from falling.

Slowly Gwen opened her eyes and looked into Jack's clear blue ones. She squinted as if she was trying to see through him. Jack gently brushed his hand across Gwen's cheek.

Impulsively she leaned up and kissed Jack, softly, testing his reaction. Gwen looked aside and nervously licked her lips but Jack brought her face back to his with a gently turning of her chin with his hand. Jack seemed to search her face forever before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Gwen ran her fingers up Jack's arms before gripping his biceps. He wasn't wearing his coat, just his shirt and suspenders. Jack's own hands trailed Gwen's sides, a gentle brush here and there before gripping her hips. Gwen pulled off her jacket as Jack's hands rubbed the small of her back and made gentle little circles on her spine.

Jack smirked a little when Gwen whimpered as he took his hands from her back to unbutton her shirt. The buttons came away easy and the material fell to the floor forgotten. Once again Jack laced his fingers with Gwen's and took her towards his bedroom.

_**Forgetting all I'm lacking completely incomplete,**_

_**You take all of me,**_

_**I'm living for the only thing I know,**_

Gwen laid down in Jack's arms as she traced a pattern on his arm gently as she happily stared at the ceiling.

"What about…" Jack started to ask.

Gwen sighed, "I'll talk to him"

Jack gently brushed back Gwen's hair as she snuggled further unto next to Jack.

"Jack?" Gwen started to speak again when the phone started to ring.

"Hmm" Jack mumbled slightly into Gwen's hair as he turned over to grab the phone.

"Jesus what the…is this a recurring theme?" Gwen cursed as Jack laughed.

"Torchwood" His voice intoned. He nodded a few times and then hung up.

"What?" Gwen looked at Jack when he didn't say anything. "Jack?"

"We've got work to do" He smiled as he got up from the bed and slapped Gwen's backside. "Yeah…just like I thought it would be" Jack smirked as Gwen tried to tackle him.

"You know what Jack…" Gwen huffed as she tried to re arrange her sheet.

"What?" Jack's face was still plastered with a smirk.

"If I didn't love you this much I would probably lamp you one" Gwen's own lips spread into a large smile.

_**I don't know what I'm diving into,**_

_**I'm just hanging on to a moment here with you.**_

Fin

So that's the end. For now who knows.


End file.
